Thoughts
by heiress malfoy
Summary: A oneshot about Harry's thoughts for Hermione


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **This one-shot was made by me ages ago, so forgive me if it's not that good. It's supposed to be fluffy and sweet, but I don't know. You be the judge. All comments and violent reactions will be appreciated. Thanks for reading.

--------------------------------------

**THOUGHTS **

I wake up with the sun's rays blinding my eyes. I blink a couple of times only to see all the other beds already empty. I silently cursed, blaming myself for sleeping late last night. _'It's partly your fault anyway,'_ I get out of bed and silently blame you for keeping me up at night. Curse your smile, your laughter echoing over and over in my head and curse you for being you.

I touched my forehead; it's already throbbing with pain. I wonder, do I make you stay awake at night? Hah, wishful thinking.

I looked at my reflection at the full-length mirror, starting from my hair down to the foot. I disheveled my hair, trying to imitate your hands making its way through it. But no use, I can't do it. Your touch feels different. I would give anything to have you here with me, now.

I look at my hair once again and I wondered, should I dye it red? And if I do, would it make you want me back as well? Or if I painted freckles on my cheeks, would you throw fits at me? Or pay attention to me?

Impossible, I could only be me.

Besides, I'm stuck with this scar for life.

I look at my eyes, comparing it with your hazel brown eyes. I grin, because they remind me of root beer. You are like that after all, bubbly and sweet. Not compared to mine. They're green. Green with jealousy.

I dressed up, your thoughts still filling my head. I fell like drowning; your thoughts continue to bury me deeper and deeper.

I made my way out of the common room, my eyes looking all over for a sign of you. But no, you're not here. My gut tied up in knots with the thought of you with him. Are you really with him? And if so, why didn't you wait for me?

My suspicions were proven right when I arrived at the Great Hall. You weren't there after all. I asked around for your whereabouts but no one can really tell where you went. But you were truly with him after all, and I feel the green-eyed monster swell inside me once again.

I ate my breakfast alone but not with peace. My heart was beating wildly, like a dragon ready to get loose. Why on earth didn't you wait for me? Did you really prefer spending time with an oaf like him?

If so, then I would to be an oaf right now. Sod it.

My breakfast tasted like paper. I just swallowed it after chewing. I had to chase time, for class hours are fast approaching. I had to find you as well. I have to see you...badly.

Someone passed the pumpkin pie in front of me. I cursed. They remind me of you.

I ate one anyway.

I fight the urge to cover my ears as Professor Snape's voice started to echo around the cauldron-filled classroom (more like dungeon) that were in. He's blabbing again, his words swim through my unconscious mind but they're useless anyhow. He'll flunk me anyway. No matter what I do, he'll still hate me. Hah, the feeling is mutual.

My eyes wandered immediately to where you were.

My heart fluttered at the mere sight of you with your chin rested on your elbowed hand, which told me that you are indeed listening to all this crap. You tap your quill on top of your desk, its tempo beating as one with my heart.

I fell out of trance when you turned your head towards me, meeting my gaze. I froze when you gave the sweetest of smiles. I felt like melting, but I fought it back. I gathered all the courage I have and smiled back, my idiotic smile to be exact.

Did I look just like him?

Shall I do it again?

But before I could utter a word, your attention was once again diverted towards the taking slime ball in front. I finally gave up, learning that whatever I do your attention will always be at the discussion.

Or maybe towards Ron.

Damn it.

I feel like brewing a cauldron full of Hate Potion and make you drink it all so that you'll hate his guts and he'll be of nothing to you. Or maybe a serving of Re'em blood could do me good, so that I could get all the strength I need to say all the things I want to say.

What if I scream your name out loud? Would you be alarmed?

What if I suddenly dance on top of Snape's desk while confessing my deepest love and affection for you?

What if I write your name around the Great Hall as a sign of my deep devotion? I will dedicate my detention to your root beer eyes.

What if I drop on bended knees and ask you to be mine? Would you say yes?

I would do all these things for you if you only want me to.

But not right now.

For the meantime I shall be content with your thoughts, flooding my head causing me to stay up at night, writing your name over and over again with mine doodling it with hearts and I love you's on a spare parchment.

Your thoughts continue to haunt me everyday. But I don't mind it.

I know I do not exist in your would yet, but someday I would.

For now, you'll stay in my thoughts.

-fin-


End file.
